Angie Campbell
by thefactinthefiction13
Summary: Spn and Bones Crossover. Angela was one of the lucky ones. She escaped the life and made a life for herself. A great job, an amazing husband, and an amazing son. But, when the Jeffersonian ends up on a case that keeps getting stranger, Angela ends up face to face with the life - and the two men - she had sworn she had left in the past. And they have a new friend who's an angel?
1. Prologue

Angela had to admit that this case was a little on the strange side. Even for them. She really hoped it was just some lunatic who thinks Satan worship sounded like an interesting pastime and not what it seemed like. Because she had sworn off that life 15 years ago.

And she had a lot to show for it. A great job, an amazing husband, and an awesome son. Speaking of her amazing husband, he was walking right this way.

Jack Hodgins didn't know about his wife's life before she started working at the Jeffersonian, and Angela was going to keep it that way. For the sake of their son.

_Because that worked out_ so _well for Mary_, the irritating voice in her head replied snidely.

"Angie, you will never guess what I found on the remains," Jack said, the excitement flashing in his eyes.

_Not sulfur, not sulfur, not sulfur_, she silently prayed. To who, she wasn't really sure.

"Sulfur!" he exclaimed, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

"FUCK," she exclaimed.

"What's so horrible about finding sulfur? It could help us locate where the victim was murdered," Dr. Brennan cut in.

"Nothing, nothing," Angela replied quickly. "Did you find out where she was killed?"

"No, not yet. Dr. Hodgins is going to run the tests while I go see Booth. He says they have arrested two suspects."

"Already?" Angela questioned, surprised at the quick results.

"Yeah some master at escaping police custody." Angela felt a sinking feeling in her gut. "A Dean Winchester. And he has a new partner. Usually he's with his brother. So that either makes Sam dead or planning to bust them out."

"I'm coming with you," Angela replied, grabbing her jacket and walking out the door to wait by Brennan's car.


	2. Chapter One

"So Ange, how is it that you know Dean Winchester?" Brennan asked.

Angela wasn't sure how to answer that question without Brennan thinking her nuts. She settled for the truth. Well, part of it at least.

"He's my cousin."

"According to Dean's file the only living family he has is his brother."

"No one is supposed to know. I left that life behind years ago." Angela replied, already thinking that maybe she shouldn't have told Brennan about her connection to one of the most wanted men in the past decade.

"What life? The crazy sociopathic serial killer life?" Brennan demanded.

"No Bren, _The Life._ You wouldn't understand. You'd think I'm crazy." She definitely regretted letting it slip now.

"You know that I will have to inform Booth of this, right Angela?" Dr. Brennan informed her, tightening her grip on the steering wheel.

When they arrived at the FBI headquarters Angela hesitantly stepped out of the vehicle.

"Can you do me a favour Bren, and not tell Booth until after I see that Dean is ok?"

"You have one hour and then I tell him, ok Angela?"

"Thank you," Angela breathed, the relief in her voice evident. Even to the socially impaired Dr. Brennan.

As they walked into the building, Angela could feel the tension in the air. It was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Hey Bones," Booth greeted, walking towards the pair. He looked even more stressed than usual.

"Hello Booth. I hope you don't mind that I brought Angela along. There was nothing else that she could do back at the lab and she had nothing else to do."

"That's fine Bones. I'm just about to go and interview Winchester if you'd like to watch."

"That's what we're here for," she replied, shooting a nervous look towards Angela.

Dean looked tired. And worried. The tired Angela expected. It came with being a hunter. But worry was not something Dean ever expressed, even when it came to Sam. Which was what tipped Angela off that something drastic had happened since the last time Angela had spoken to the sandy haired hunter. She knew a lot had changed in the past 15 years since she had left the job.

"So, Dean," Booth began, "back from the dead again I see."

"I'll answer any questions you have, just let me see Cas," Dean replied. He sounded broken. Like a shell of the man Angela had known 15 years ago. Also, who is Cas? A girlfriend? A daughter?

"Is Cas the man you were brought in with?" Booth questioned.

"Yes, just please, please, please let me see him. Let me know that he's okay," Dean begged. Dean never begged. Ever. Also, Cas was a _man_? Angela didn't know what to think. This man was so unlike the Dean Winchester she had known, she had to wonder what exactly had happened to him.

"I'm sorry Dean, but that's going to be a bit of a problem."

Dean jumped up the best he could while still cuffed to the table. He had a murderous glint his eye that Angela had only seen when something tried to hurt Sam. And this glare was at least a hundred times more scary than that. "I swear to God," Dean chuckled darkly at that, "if you laid one hand on him I will kill you and everyone you love!"

Angela felt Brennan tense up beside her. She turned to face the terrified doctor.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, Booth, or Christine. Dean's not like that," Angela stated trying to comfort her.

"Have you seen his file? He's a murderer Angela, of course he's like that," Dr. Brennan stated sadly.

"Whatever his file says the Dean Winchester I knew didn't go around killing innocent people," Angela shot back. She had to defend Dean. She's the only one that would. Well, the only one that isn't a felon, that is.

Dr. Brennan opened her mouth to say something, only to be cut off my yelling from the interrogation room.

"If you don't let me see Cas this instant, as soon as I get out of custody, I will level the place." Dean yelled. His rage fuelled by the fact that Booth just sat there calmly as if being threatened by unstable criminals was something that happened on a daily basis. Well, Angela conceded, it practically did.

Angela made a split second decision and knocked on the window to the interrogation room, catching Booth's - and Dean's - attention.

"Stay there and don't move," Booth ordered standing up and walking towards the door.

"Does it look like I have a choice Agent Booth," Dean shot back, the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

_At least that much hasn't changed, _Angela thought grimly.

Booth just growled and stalked out of the room.

"This had better be good Bones," Booth stated. "I'm really starting to get fed up with this guy."

Angela stepped forward. "It was actually me that wanted to talk to you," she cut in.

"Well, what did you want," he muttered irritably, "I have a suspect to question."

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I think you should let him see Cas. It's the only way that you're going to get anything out of him. That's the way Dean works. You give him what he wants or you don't get anything."

Booth looked alarmed. So did Brennan.

"How do you know so much about Dean Winchester?" Booth questioned.

"He's family," Angela replied, noticing the look of shock that passed over Booth's face at the revelation.

"That is not happening," Booth said, pulling out of his shocked silence. "I am not giving them a chance to come up with an escape plan."

"Well let me talk to him, maybe I can get him to be reasonable."

"Fine Angela. You have 10 minutes. If there's no progress you're out of there."

"Deal."

Angela walked into the interrogation room, nervous about seeing Dean for the first time since she left. She had no idea how he would react to seeing her after all these years. Or if he even remembered the girl who had hated hunting even more than Sam.

"Hello Dean."

"You're not Cas," he stated, not looking up from the table.

"I'm sorry Dean. I tried to get them to let you see Cas, but Booth says that you two will come up with plans to escape."

Dean looked up, a flash of recognition flashed across his face. It was quickly replaced with a look of shock, "Angie? You work for the FBI now? I knew you hated hunting, but I didn't think you'd sink this low."

"Actually Dean, I work as forensic artist at the Jeffersonian," Angela replied.

"Well at least you aren't a Fed," Dean shot back. "Now can I please see Cas?"

"I am so so sorry Dean. But Booth won't budge. Who is Cas anyways?" Angela questioned, her curiosity in the mysterious stranger causing her to ask questions more so than Booth's request for answers.

"I know this is going to sound crazy and go completely against everything of told you I believed in. Or rather not not believed in. But Cas, Cas is an Angel of The Lord. Sort of. He kind of fell. Partially. It's really fucking complicated. I'll explain it all as soon as I get Cas back and we get the hell outta here," Dean explained, the last bit obviously aimed at the Agent standing just out side of the door.

"If he's an Angel Dean," Angela started, "shouldn't he be able to get you out of here?"

"Since he fell he hasn't had as much Angel mojo and the idiot used it all up healing me from the non-fatal stab wound and broken leg I sustained while hunting a djinn about an hour before I was arrested. Stupid Angel." Dean smiled at the thought of the Angel.

"Why would an Angel use all of his power to heal you? And why do you care about him so much?"

"As Cas likes to put it, we share a _more profound bound._ He dragged me out of Hell Angie. He pieced my soul back together. He rebelled against Heaven to help us. Me. Plus, he buys me pie. I'm in love with him Angie. And, by some miracle, he feels the same way about me. I'm happier than I've ever been," Dean responded a huge soppy grin on his usually stoic face. "If they've done anything to him, I swear I will kill them all. Slowly and painfully. I'm sure Mary would love a few new souls to play with."

Angela knew how Dean felt. If anyone were to hurt Jack, she would make sure they died a horrible, painfully death. She wasn't quite sure she knew what he meant about the souls though. And who was Mary?


	3. Chapter Two

"Okay Angela it's time for you to leave," Booth said, charging back into the interrogation room.

Dean's face went rigid. "Where's Cas? And don't give me that shit about letting me see him being against protocol or some other bull shit. If I soon don't see him I will actually be the one to commit the murder for once. Your murder. And the murder of everyone you love," Dean demanded, furious.

"Now listen here Winchester," Booth began, "you can threaten me all you want, but don't you _dare_ threaten my family. If you soon don't talk I'll make sure you're buried so far deep into the system that you will never see Cas again."

"Listen here buddy," Dean began, a look of sudden determination coming over his face, "me and Cas - we're getting out of here. One way or another. But, if you don't let me see him before that I will make sure your life hell. God knows I know what that's like."

Booth looked slightly taken aback. He adjusted his tie nervously. And then the lights went out.

When the lights came back on Angela noticed a girl that looked about 15 standing in the corner. She looked just like Dean. Except for her eyes. They were a startling blue.

"Sami," Dean choked out, "what are you doing here?" He seemed just as shocked by her appearance as the rest of them.

"Saving you Pa. Like always." She grinned and it unsettled Angela. It was identical to the way Dean grinned when he was that age. It was surreal. "Mary's got Dad."

There was that name again. _Mary_.

"Who is she Dean?" Angela asked. "And who's Mary?"

"Well Angie, Sami here's my daughter. And Mary, she's Bobby's kid." Dean grinned lazily and stretched back in his chair and put his feet up on the table.

Booth looked like he was about to say something but he changed his mind after Dean glared at him.

"You have a kid?" Angela was shocked. She didn't think kids were Dean's thing. Not when she knew him at least.

"Actually, I've got two. Ben is 17, two years older than Sami," Dean replied, shocking Angela even more.

"_Bobby_ has a kid?" Angela tried again. She really didn't peg the older hunter as the type to have kid. Even more so than Dean.

"Crazy huh," Dean responded. He muttered something under his breath. Angela could have sworn it was _fucking Scottish crossroads Demon_. But she wasn't quite sure.

"Hey, if it wasn't for Dad, Pa would still be in that wheelchair. Actually, no he wouldn't. Because the fucking world have ended ya idjit," came a voice from behind Angela.

She spun around to see another 15 year old girl. This one had black hair and black eyes. Demon eyes. Angela reached for the flask of holy water she had placed in her jacket pocket after she had begun to suspect Demons were at least partially responsible for the bodies the team were investigating.

"Looking for this Sugar?' the Demon asked, laughing.

"Be nice Mary, Angie is - was - a hunter," Dean said to the girl, seemingly not surprised to see the Demon.

"Wait. This is Bobby's kid? Bobby Singer knocked up some Demon bitch and he _kept_ the kid?"

Dean ignored her and proceeded to question the Demon - Mary. "Where's Cas Mary?"

Mary disappeared. She reappeared a few seconds later, her hand grasping the upper arm of a man with black hair and startling blue eyes. The same blue eyes as Sami.

"Cas," Dean breathed pulling the man in for a hug and then kissing him quickly on the mouth. "Are you ok? Did they hurt you? I swear to God if they hurt you-"

Cas cut him off with a kiss. "I'm fine Dean, They were a little rough with the hand cuffs, but I am fine Dean."

Dean glared at Booth. Angela had almost forgotten that he was standing there. He looked like he had gone into shock. Next to him stood an equally shocked Dr. Brennan. If the situation hadn't been so serious, Angela may have laughed at the couples alikeness. As it was, she just walked over and waved a hand in front of Booth's face. No response. She tried Brennan. No response there either.

"I think we broke them Angie," Dean observed.

"What's going on?" Booth demanded, seeming to awaken from the almost catonic state he had been in. "Where did all these people come from? And how did _he_," Booth rounded on Cas, "get out of his cell?"

Angela was about to suggest that they move to a larger space to talk about it, but was stopped by Dean who practically flew over and slammed Booth against the wall.

"You hurt him you bastard. You are going to pay for ever touching him. I will give your soul to Mary to torture over the flames of Hell. And trust me, it's not a pleasant experience."

"Pa," Sami drawled, "why does Mary get to torture all the souls? Why can't I ever do it?"

"If it wasn't for Mary's eyes, I'd swear _you _were the Demon spawn," Dean shot back.

"It's not my fault I take after Uncle Gabe, not all Angels are as nice as Dad you know." Sami put her hands on her hips. _definitely Dean's,_ Angela thought.

"Your Uncle Gabriel's a dick."

"Don't be bitter. Just because he killed you over hundred times doesn't mean you have to be mean to the guy."

"It kinda does Sami."

"Excuse me," Booth cut in sounding slightly nervous, "are you talking about _the _Archangel Gabriel?"

"Great," Dean muttered, "another religious nut."

"Booth, please don't tell me that you actually _believe_ anything that they are saying," Dr. Brennan implored shaking her head.

Booth's silence was answer enough.

"The idea of Angels and Demons is crazy enough, and even if they did exist, why would they go around having kids with humans? And sticking around afterwards?" Brennan had never believed in anything but science for her whole life. This whole thing must be so hard for her to grasp. At least Booth had already believed in Angels and Demons.

"You're right Bones. Even if an Angel did have a kid with a human, it wouldn't be someone like Dean Winchester," Booth said, paying heed to Brennan's rational argument.

Dean made what sounded suspiciously like a whipping noise. Angela glared at him.

Suddenly Booth was pinned against the wall for the second time that day.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about Dean that way," Cas growled, "or I will use all of my remaining power to smite you so horribly that you would wish that Dean had given your soul to the princess of Hell."

Sami grimaced at that. Apparently the kid really wished that her parents would give her Booth's soul.

Angela stepped forward and tentatively placed her hand on the Angel's shoulder. "Sweetie, let the nice FBI Agent go. He's just confused."

Cas dropped Booth quickly, a look of confusion sweeping across his face. Dean laughed. "Angie calls everyone Sweetie, Babe. It's no big deal. She's always done it." Dean wrapped his arms around the confused Angel of The Lord and kissed his temple.

It was so cute that an "aww..." escaped Angela's lips. Dean glared at her and Angela laughed. Same old Dean. Just now he had a hot Angel boyfriend instead of Sam. That got her thinking.

"Dean? Where's Sam?"

"He's not dead, if that's what you're thinking," Dean began and Angela let out a sigh of relief, "Him and Gabe are taking a holiday around the world. Although all they'll be doing is having sex, so I don't know why they went anywhere else."

"Probably to get away from you, dumbass," Mary quipped sending Angela into a fit of giggles.


	4. Chapter Three

**Kirstendonia, I think Angela would swear under the circumstances. Plus she grew up with Dean. And Dean is, well, Dean. **

"Ok, What's going on here?" demanded Brennan, placing her hands on her hips.

"I think we should go somewhere else to do this Sweetie," Angela said gently, "It's kind of crowded in here."

Dr. Brennan looked towards Booth for assistance. He was engrossed in Cas having apparently got over his fear of the Angel pretty quickly.

"So, you're like a real angel with fluffy white wings and a glowing halo who sings in the choirs of heaven?" Booth questioned, fascinated with the trench coatted Angel standing in front of him.

Dean laughed. "First of all, Cas can't sing. I almost went deaf the first time. And the second time. And all the times after that." Cas glared at him. "Second of all, he doesn't have a halo. And thirdly, his wings are black." Booth got that look on his face. The same one Brennan got when she was given the opportunity to examine ancient bones. "No, you can't see them," Dean snarled defensively as if to say _mine_. Angela thought it was adorable.

Booth bounced back from the denial of being shown an Angel's wings pretty quickly and continued his questioning. "What kind of name is Cas for an Angel anyways? How are you allowed to be with a human? A male human? Why Dean? Why not someone more Holy? Like a Priest? Or at least a church going Christian? And why aren't you in Heaven? Did you get kicked out for loving another man? A human man? Or was it because you somehow had kids with him."

Dean held up his hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. One question at a time. The poor guy is over whelmed enough as it is."

"It is alright Dean," Cas says gently, squeezing Dean's shoulder lovingly. "My name is Castiel, Dean just calls me Cas and I guess it kind of stuck. And there were consequences of my loving Dean, but only because he is human, not because he's a man. I semi-fell so that I could be with him. I have to eat and sleep like a human and my vessel will age like a human. My powers a greatly diminished, but are still there. I am still essentially an Angel. Banishing Sigals will no longer get rid of me. I can be killed like a human. And Dean is the righteous man. He is plenty of Holy. And even if he wasn't I would still love him. I do not want anyone other than Dean. I would not trade him for anything. Not even someone more holy. I am not in Heaven because Fallen Angels are banned until they die. And I would much rather be here. With Dean. And our children."

Booth absorbed this information like a sponge. "How did you have children together? And what's a vessel?"

"Dean had a son with a woman who was willing to sell her soul and have their son die just to have Dean all to herself and for no one from his old life, his life as a hunter, to mess it up. The Demon that she sold her soul to dragged her to Hell before Ben died. He is Mary's Dad. Mary's Pa is also hunter and a very good friend. Dean of course took Ben in. When me and Dean got back together I became Ben's Dad as Dean was already his Pa. And Angels can get pregnant no matter what the gender of their vessel. That's what happened with Sami. And a vessel is a human that can be inhabited by an Angel. Humans can not witness the true form of an Angel without having their eyes burnt out or going deaf. The vessel can only be taken with the human's consent however. Usually the human remain in the vessel laying dormant, but Jimmy is now in Heaven after I was blown up. God resurrected me. More than once. Jimmy's 17 year old daughter Claire became a hunter after Angels killed her mother - Jimmy's wife - Amelia while they were looking for me. She met Sami, Ben, and Mary on a hunt and has since become a part of our messed up family and even started dating Ben after a while."

"Okay Mr. FBI, my Angel's answered enough of your questions," Dean interrupts Booth before he can ask any more questions. "Can't you see that he's tired?"

Cas placed his hand on Dean's shoulder in a loving manner. "Thank you Dean." He turned to face Booth. "Can we go somewhere else to talk? It is quite crowded in here. We're leaving here one way or another, with or without your help."

Booth nodded "In a half hour there will only be the security guards here. Then we can go back to mine and Bones place to talk about it."

"Not happening," Brennan stated firmly. "They are not going anywhere near Christine."

"They can come over to mine and Jack's place. I'm sure he won't mind. Do you think Max could watch Michael Vincent?"

"I'm sure he won't mind. Christine and Michael Vincent seem to get along well. And do you really think Hodgins will be okay with them in your house?" Bones questioned her.

"Shit!" Angela swore. "He doesn't know about any of this. Shit! Shit! Shit!" She started pacing across the interrogation room. "How am I supposed to tell him that I've been lying to him about almost everything. Even my name."

"Little Miss Honest Angie Campbell kept hunting from her husband? Must be a Campbell thing. Hopefully you don't burn on the ceiling," Dean interrupted her pacing.

She glared at him. "You think that this is funny?" she snarled at the hunter. "How do you propose I tell him? Because I'm not keeping this from him anymore."

"Maybe Mary can show him her eyes?" Sami suggested.

"It's as good a plan as any," Angela replied to the half Angel girl.

"So Bobby and Crowley are going to meet us back at your place as soon as they pick up Ben and Claire. Sam and Gabe are gonna meet up with us tomorrow as they are a little preoccupied at the moment." Dean informed them, hanging up his phone.

"Jack just left the lab. He's going to go drop Michael off with Max and Christine and then he's gonna head home." Angela replied.

"It should be safe to leave now," Booth informed the group. He walked over to the door and pulled it open revealing an unconcious Dr. Lance Sweets.

Angela rushed over and shook his shoulder. "Wake up Sweets. We can explain. Hopefully," Angela said soothingly, the _hopefully_ muttered under her breath.

"Wh-what's going on?" he muttered. "Why am I on the ground? And why did I think I saw Booth going along with an obviously insane criminal?"

"Come on Sweetie, up you go. I can explain. Just come with us."

"Okay," he replied hesitantly, standing up on shaky legs.

"So where is my car?" Dean demanded Booth. "Because there is no way that I'm leaving baby with the Feds."

Booth looked at Dean. "It's been impounded. And I wouldn't suggest breaking in to steal it."

Dean gave Sami a look and she disappeared. She reappeared a few seconds later and said to Dean, "The Impala is now parked across the street Pa."

"Thanks Sami. I suggest that me, Cas, Sami, Mary, and Angie go in The Impala so that Angie can tell us where to go. Agent Booth, take Dr. Brennan and the shrink in your SUV," Dean ordered.

"The shrink has a name," Sweets muttered angrily.

"Then what is it?" Dean question impatiently.

"Dr. Lance Sweets," Sweets declared proudly.

"What the hell kind of name is Sweets?" Sami questioned placing her hands on her hips. She was so much like Dean it scared Angela.

Sweets made a hmph noise that made Angela and Brennan laugh. Angela was starting to think that this was Brennan's way of coping because she most definitely would not have laughed at that under normal circumstances.

"Let's just go," Booth stated.

**I probably won't have any more updates for a couple weeks because I'm doing an extra science course in school and I'm also working on another thing.**


	5. Chapter Four

When they pulled into the driveway at Angela and Hodgins, Angela turned to Dean. "Be nice. Jack is a little _eccentric_ I suppose you could say."

"I'm always nice Angie," he responded, turning to look at her from the front seat.

"Yeah Dean, sure."

"Jack honey, come here. I want you to meet some one," Angela called into the house.

"Who Angie?" Jack said running out the hall. When he spotted Dean he skidded to a stop. "Dean? What are you doing here?"

"Jack? Jack Hodgins? It's been a while. Not quite as long as it's been with Angie, but still a while," Dean replied, grinning.

"How do you two know each other?" Angela asked, curious as to how her husband and cousin knew each other.

"We met at Supernatural convention five years ago," Dean replied. "Well at least this is going to be easier than we thought." He turned to Jack at put his hand on his shoulder in mock seriousness. "Jack, this is going to come as a shock to you, but I'm _the_ Dean Winchester and this," he pointed his thumb at Cas, "is _the_ Castiel. And everything in the Supernatural books are true."

Hodgins laughed. "Nice one Ange, but how did you know about my Supernatural addiction. I kept it from you because I knew you would make fun of me." Angela was shocked. She had tried her damnedest to kept Jack away from those books. She had only read the first one but she didn't want to risk him finding out about her secret life if she ever got mentioned in the books.

"I'm not trying to pull one over on you Jack. I had no idea that you liked those books. I tried so hard to keep you away from them," Angela replied sadly.

Jack looked at her grimly. "Next time you hire someone to play my fictional idols, at least get someone I hadn't met before. Plus he looks nothing like how Carver Edlund describes Dean. And where is Sam? Him and Dean are kind of a package deal."

"Jesus Christ," Dean exclaimed. Cas shot him a look at the blasphemy. "You sound just like Becky. Why couldn't Chuck write me as me instead of as some unrealistic hunk from some crappy romance novel. And please don't tell me you're a Wincest shipper Jack," Dean pleaded.

"No no. I do ship Destiel though," he responded.

Dean clapped Jack on the shoulder. "You're a good man Jack." And then he turned to Cas. "Here that Babe, Angie's hubby ships us. Let's give him a show." He then proceeded to kiss Cas. And he didn't stop.

"My eyes!" Sami moaned, putting her arm across her eyes.

Dean broke the kiss. "Shut up Sami. You should be used to it by now."

"Doesn't mean that I like it," she muttered.

"This is why Mary gets all the souls." Cas talked to his daughter about souls like a normal person would talk to a little girl about why she couldn't have anymore dolls. It was kinda freaky.

"Seriously Angie, what's going on?" Jack questioned her.

"I told you. This is my cousin Dean and his Angel Castiel. Just like in those books you love so much."

Jack looked incredulous. "I'm supposed to believe that Dean Winchester is my wife's cousin and she never thought to tell me."

"Yes Jack," Cas intoned in his gravelly voice.

"I'm gonna need some proof."

Dean pulled out his phone and then reconsidered. "Can I use your computer Angie?"

"Sure Dean."

"Why do you need a computer," Jack demanded Dean.

"I'm going to video chat Chuck." Noticing Jack's confused expression he elaborated, "Chuck Shurley is Carver Edlund's real name. He's a prophet. That's how he knew so much about me and Sam."_  
_

Jack just nodded.

"Do you believe me now Sweetie?" Angela asked her husband, hoping that he indeed believed them.

Jack just nodded.

"I think he's in shock," Mary observed from her perch on the kitchen counter.

"Can I pour ice water over his head?" Sami questioned.

"Don't let her pour anything on me Ange."

"Jack!" Angela exclaimed pulling him into a hug and kissing him.

"Can't. Breathe." His face was starting to turn blue.

Angela let him go. "Sorry babe." She grinned. "So do you have any fanboy questions fo Dean and Cas?"

Dean groaned but Hodgins perked up. "So many. So many."

Dean groaned again.

"Hey Angie, what happened to your friends?" Dean questioned a half hour later once Jack had finished with all of his questions.

"I have no idea. I had honestly forgotten all about them. I'll give Brennan a call now." Angela picked up her phone and dialled Brennan's number. It rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Brennan."

"Hey Bren, I was just wondering what happened to you guys." Angela was relieved that Brennan seemed unharmed.

"Max called and said he couldn't watch the kids so we went and dropped them off with Daisy. She seemed pretty excited about it. Hopefully they'll be fine. We're just pulling in to your driveway now. And there's some trucker guy, a business man, and a couple teenagers in a beat up truck pulling in behind us."

"That's probably Bobby and Co." Dean pitched in.

"Okay see ya in a minute Bren," Angela said, hanging up the phone.

"Angie Campbell!" Bobby exclaimed, barging in and wrapping her up in a hug. "It's been a while."

"Fifteen Years," Angela shot back.

"Let's not wait so long next time idjit."

"You know it Bobby," Angela replied grinning.

"Hate to interrupt this _touching _reunion, but I'm getting lonely Robert. Aren't you going to introduce me?" A Scottish voice drawled.

"Shaddup Crowley," Bobby muttered before taking a deep breath. "Crowley, this is Angela, she's the boys cousin. Angela, this is Crowley, the idjit Demon I somehow fell in love with. I suspect he hexed me or something."

"Now Robert, is that anyway to talk to the father of your children," the Scottish Demon drawled again.

The look on Bobby's face was priceless. "Children?" he demanded. "Last time I checked we only had one. And I know I'm not good at math, but I think I can tell that we have only one child. Is there something your not telling me Crowley?"

"Surprise Love! We've got another baby Demon on the way." Crowley smirked.

"We will discuss why you didn't tell me about this until now later. Idjit."

Angela looked at Bobby and smiled. "You two are _so_ cute."

"Not as cute as us though, right Angie?" Dean butted in, gesturing to himself and Cas. He was pouting. She did not remember her cousin being childish. Ever.

"Be as that may, me and Sammy still smoke all you bitches."

"Gabriel! What are you doing here? Sam told me that you two wouldn't be here until tomorrow because you were too busy doing unspeakable things to him."

"Well Dean-o, I'm not here for long. Sam's waiting for me back in a small town in the South of France wearing nothing more than whipped cream and chocolate sauce. I just heard you guys getting into it about who was the cutest and I came to set the record straight."

"Okay, gross," Dean complained. "Don't talk about my brother like that. Or I will stab you." Gabriel laughed. "With and Angel Blade. Maybe you'll stay dead this time."

"Well," Gabriel said, waving, "it's been nice meeting you all, but I must be going now. I've got whipped cream and chocolate sauce to lick off of Sam's well muscled chest. Maybe even some naughtier bits, if you know what I mean."

Gabriel wiggled his eyebrow suggestively and then he was gone.

"GOD DAMN IT GABRIEL!"

**And if you caught the Perks of Being a Wallflower (the movie at least, I haven't read the book yet) reference, I will love you forever.**


End file.
